Love, infidelity and Blood
by Nashely
Summary: AU. Un recuerdo doloroso, la separacion que cambio su vida, la que se llevo consigo la vida de su madre e hizo correr entre sus manos la sangre de su padre.. Una llegada inesperada, solo para decir Adios? ...Reviews Onegai!
1. Default Chapter

**_Love, infidelity and Blood.._**

**Konichiwa! -dicen dos jóvenesjeje aquí venimos con una d nuestras tantas lokuras -exclama Kaissa-  
- Así es...est es un fic q hicimos juntas y bueno esperamos q les agrade n.n -prosigue Yumiro- (o como t pongas)  
- Bueno est fic es un poco "fuerte" xD...trae bastante drama, asesinatos, partes chistosas y de tensión jeje n-n -explica Kaissa-  
- Los dejamos con el primer capi n-n**

_**Capitulo 1**_

Bien-Dijo un joven con su cara tapada por una mascara y con un cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano derecha- Y ahora que SsBoy?

Por que mi nombre en código tiene que ser SsBoy?- Pregunto otro joven del otro lado de un Intercomunicador

Por que así lo decidiste - contesto el de la mascara con un dejo de molestia soltando un cuerpo interte de una joven en el suelo

A esta bien, como va todo?-

Para algo me comunico con tigo no? Dime si falta algo o tengo que salir?-

No, solo firma y vete la policía llega en...3 minutos-

TRES MINUTOS? POR QUE NO ME AVISASTE ANTES INSOLENTE!-Grito con furia tirando el intercomunicador al suelo

"En eso tomo el cuerpo de la joven que yacía en el suelo sin vida y abría la remera que tenia puesta, tomo el cuchillo de su mano y con el abrió una hendidura en el cuerpo de la joven formando una "I" "

Listo, ahora me tengo que ir- Dijo soltando el cuerpo al suelo y dirigiéndose a la ventana

"Antes de que pudiera salir por la ventana suena el intercomunicador"  
Y ahora que -  
PERRITO SAL DE ALLÍ RÁPIDO! CAMBIO-  
MIROKU DESDE CUANDO ESE ES MI APODO-  
SAL DE ALLÍ RÁPIDO TONTO LA POLICÍA YA LLEGO!

Eres un...-protestó el joven de plateados cabellos, pero ya que sintió las bocinas d la policía prefirió apresurarse, echó un vistazo a la habitación en la que se encontraba observando que no hubiese huella que pudiera delatar tal acto que había cometido una ves más sin titubear y es que en realidad no tenía otra opción de vida.

Miró que nadie estuviera bajo la ventana y saltó, solo se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa y habían arbustos bajo él que lo ayudarían en su caída.  
Sintió como comenzaban a correr cerca de él y su corazón y respiración comenzaron a agitarse poco a poco, estaba acostumbrado pero ahora los tenía muy cerca.  
- Que haces ahí perrito sal ya! - el intercomunicador no había sido apagado y eso alertó a los policías que escucharon el mensaje sabiendo la posición exacta del lugar donde se encontraba el asesino que ellos buscaban.  
-Demonios Miroku si salgo de esta te juro que el próximo en morir serás tu - sus dorados ojos se dieron vuelta hacia el lugar donde se sentían los pasos y lanzó el intercomunicador metros mas allá de él haciendo movimientos en los arbustos para que sonaran como si alguien estuviese corriendo, de esta manera logró que los policías fueran en otra dirección no muy lejos de él, pero le dio tiempo para correr tan rápido como podía mientras disparaba a unos policías cercanos y los otros iban en su búsqueda, tomó unas piedras en una improvisada maniobra y las lanzó a las pistolas quitándoselas de las manos y apuntándolos el esta ves con su arma y sus ojos llenos de furia.  
- No se muevan o los les juro que no quedará parte de su cuerpo sin una sola bala -amenazó-  
- Entrégate chico ya te tenemos rodeado! -gritó uno de los policías-  
- Eso jamás, tendrán que hacer mucho mas para atraparme - dijo lanzando dos tiros a unos árboles cerca de los personajes que le perseguían hizo que cerraran sus ojos y así logró salir de aquel aprieto, ahora solo faltaba matar al baka que lo había metido en aquel gran aprieto que por poco y le cuesta su libertad.  
En eso comenzó a retroceder un poco para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera detrás de el para poder escapar del lugar...en eso sintió un caño helado de lo que seguramente seria una pistola en su espalda Te advertimos que te entregaras! así que no intentes nada morirás-Contesto el policía que se encontraba detrás de Inuyasha Maldición! ahora si que me tienen- dijo Inuyasha con un dejo de sarcasmo A que te refieres niño-  
A esto!-grito Inuyasha clavándole un cuchillo que tenia en su cintura, era el mismo que avía utilizado anteriormente para matar a tantas personas Maldito...-Dijo el policía rebosante de dolor cayendo al piso Eso les pasa por meterse con migo -Dijo corriendo así la calle DETENTE ALLÍ!-gritaron unos 10 policías que había aparecido en esos momentos No hace falta...-Dijo Inuyasha.  
"En eso paso un auto a toda velocidad dejando vació el lugar en donde estaba Inuyasha"  
DEMONIOS SE VOLVIÓ A ESCAPAR-dijeron casi todos los policías al unísono

No es para tanto "Perrito" si no te paso nada!-dijo una joven de cabellos azabaches Que no es para tanto Sango? mira esto!-Dijo señalando una bala incrustada en su hombro- Dañaron mi hermoso cuerpo XX al menos mate a uno!  
Siempre igual de vanidoso no Inuyasha -dijo Sango con un dejo de molestia

Mis perfectos brazos XX mañana mismo voy a la jefatura y los mato a todos-  
Ugh...Inuyasha que no te es suficiente matar a 10 personas por semana toma esto- le tendió una especie de televisión portátil-De seguro sales en varias ocasiones - Ja uds cállense que no han estado igual que yo en tantos aprietos...-murmuró con un dejo de desgano y dolor-  
- Ya perrito pronto te vamos a curar -contestó la hermosa mujer de largos cabellos-  
-Por cierto cuando nos bajemos Miroku, no cuentes conque sigues con vida- musitó con frialdad el chico de dorados ojos que de por sí tenían un extraño toque de dolor?...si un dolor escondido tras una carcaza de frialdad y una fastidiante actitud de un tipo vanidoso.  
El hombre que manejaba tenía unos hermosos ojos azules que siempre estaban llenos de determinación, pero esta ves los cambió al sentir la mirada de su compañero sobre su ser.  
Otra ves aparecía en las noticias, es como si siempre estuviesen ahí sabiendo el lugar donde iba a atacar, hablaban de su extraña marca en el pecho de la joven y del policía muerto tras la certera estocada.  
- 11 en esta semana - exclamó suspirando y apagando la pequeña televisión-  
En otro lugar un hombre se encontraba en la oscuridad mirando una gran ventana que poseía su oficina, se encontraba fumando. Se veía que no era el primero pues muchas colillas se encontraban en él, de seguro al saber que podían atrapar al mejor asesino que tenía lo llenaba de terror pues solo él era tan cauteloso.  
Otra persona entró a la sala, el hombre no se molestó en darse vuelta, sabía bien que a esas horas el único que quedaba en aquella oficina eran ellos dos para planear el próximo ataque.  
Los ojos verdes del chico se veían alumbrados por la luz de la luna que bañaba delicadamente a los dos hombres con su belleza.  
- Aquí están los archivos que me pediste... -le dijo lanzándolos sobre la mesa-  
- Pero que manera de decirle las cosas al peor asesino que has visto, recuerda que puedo matarte aquí mismo si me sigues hablando de esa manera -murmuró de manera fría y casi sin sentimiento mientras sus ojos rojos se dirigían hacia atrás para que el joven dejara esa actitud que poseía hace unas semanas-  
y que harás con Sesshomaru? no piensas que querrá matarte cuando sepa para que utilizas a su hermano para tus fines?- Dijo el de radiantes ojos verdes con un dejo de preocupación Ya lo sabe..-Musito con tranquilidad- Por eso me a encargado el siguiente trabajo-dijo con un dejo de emoción, el cual aparecía siempre que le encargaban un asesinato de tal magnitud, no precisamente por lo que tendrían que hacer, sino por la paga que poseerían luego de terminar.  
Y entonces quien es la próxima victima- Pregunto con un dejo de interés el de ojos esmeralda Toma...-Le lanzo un archivo que al parecer contenía muchos documentos y dos fotos de una chica abrazando a un no muy feliz Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru quiere que Muera su prometida?-Dijo Koga con un gran asombro y sus ojos esmeraldas abiertos de par en par como si le hubieran dado la noticia del siglo

Y bien "perrito" como te fue hoy?-pregunto Sango como si fuera una pregunta de todos los días Bien..no grito mucho. Use mi forma favorita..-Dijo el platinado con una tranquilidad que asustaría a cualquiera por con la soltura que hablaba de matanzas Que forma?-Dijo la chica Pensé que lo savias..cuchillo limpio en el estomago-dijo Inuyasha con la misma tranquilidad de siempre Doloroso y lento-Finalizo Miroku la oracion del platinado Si, así es como lo quería Naraku no se que tenia con la chica. Siempre me suele contar el por que me manda los trabajos pero en este solo me dijo que lo hiciera de la manera mas dolorosa posible-  
Y era bonita?-Dijo Miroku con una sonrisa pervertida MIROKU!-grito Sango entre sonrojada y molesta - Solo preguntaba -dijo mientras posaba una mano tras su cabeza, pero la chica pareció mas enfadada de lo normal y bajo del auto el cual se habia detenido en una gran mansion, siguió caminando más rápido de lo común dejando a los dos hombres solos-  
- Y...Y ahora? - preguntó incrédulo el joven de azules ojos-  
-Eres un baka Miroku - el hombre de plateados cabellos sacó su cuchillo ensangrentado que aún llevaba con él para lavarlo como en todas las ocasiones que debía asesinar a alguien.  
-Ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras de la mansion tratando de alcanzar a Sango, lo cual era bastante difícil ya que no parecia caminar, parecia que estaba corriendo, era algo de todos los dias que Miroku hiciera algo para hacer enojar a Sango y que ella se fuera a una de las habitaciones de la mansión a planear como torturar a Miroku

Después de unos momentos Inuyasha salió del baño con su cuchillo tal y como antes y volvió a guardarlo cuando sintió una extraña presencia tras él que lo hizo voltearse.  
Se encontró con un chico de largos cabellos tomados en una coleta y vestido de negro, como todos acostumbraban a hacerlo.  
Nunca se habían llevado muy bien es por eso que sería breve en esta ocasión no acostumbraba a hablar con él pero...creyó necesario decirle algunas cosas.  
- Oye, perro, como te llevas con tu hermano? - inquirió mientras caminaban por los pasillos de aquella enorme oficina que estaba ubicada en la gran mansion-  
- Ja...con él no me he hablado hace mucho, supongo que sabe de mí solo porque soy un asesino - musitó con un tono de voz lleno de sarcasmo-  
-Así que no te llevas bien con él...-murmuró nuevamente.  
aún le costaba comprender la misión que le había encargado este hombre pero prefirió no decir nada y limitarse a engañar al joven con que sentía curiosidad, prefería no intervenir en los problemas del jefe.

Todo se veía elegante, una gran mansión y un sillón rojo frente a una chimenea, un hombre jugando con un vaso de vino y un silencio que se vio roto por el abrir de las puertas.

Señor Sesshoumaru, tiene visitas... -exclamó con serenidad una pequeña niña de negros ojos-  
-Dile que pase Kanna -el hombre ni siquiera volteó. Vestía un sweater con cuello y unos jeans pues quiso darse un relajo en aquella agitada vida que llevaba, su cabello caía suelto por su espalda y dejó el vaso de vino luego de tomar un pequeño sorbo en una mesa que daba frente al sillón.  
La niña era hija de una de las mejores empleadas que él tenía, por eso la dejaba que jugara por allí siempre y cuando no metiera ningún tipo de ruido, lo cual siempre pasaba pues la chica no murmuraba palabra alguna a menos que fuera necesario.  
- Aquí est�, pase por favor -pudo escuchar a través de la puerta, giró sus ojos hacia atrás y pudo distinguir una sombra de una joven de esbelta figura-  
- "Espero que cumplan pronto con lo pedido" -volteó por completo mientras la chica le daba una gran sonrisa-  
-Ya estoy aquí, Sessh-kun

**  
Rewievs Sip? **


	2. Capitulo 2

.- Konichiwa! nOn –saludan las dos-

.- Como están? Aquí venimos con el segundo capi de nuestro fic nOn –dice Yumiro-

.- Pero no podemos pasar al capi si primero no hemos dado las gracias y respondido por los reviews n.n –dice Kaissa-

_**Gris-Kag:**_

.- Konichiwa! –dicen las dos-

.- Muchas gracias por tu review! nOn –dice Kaissa-

.- Así es y bueno en este capi se te aclararán muchas de tus dudas jejej n.n –contesta Yumiro-

.- Así es nOn, este cap contiene algunos pequeños detalles que se irán uniendo a la trama poco a poco nOn

.- Esperamos que te guste este cap y muchísimas grax x tu review nOn

_**Kigami:**_

.- Konichiwa! –saludan las dos-

.- Nos agrada mucho saber que te gustó el primer capi n.n –dice Kaissa-

.- Esperamos que te guste este capi tb..

.- Intentaremos ir haciendo los capis mas largos a pesar de que ya tenemos algunos hechos y si son cortos es por lo mismo n.nU

.- Si gomen esa pequeña molestia pero los que aun no hacemos los iremos tratando de alargar n-n

.- Grax por tu review! nOn –dicen las dos-

**_Naru-Chii_**

.- Konichiwa! –saludan las dos-

.- Nos alegra saber que hasta el momento te agrada el fic esperamos que lo siga haciendo n.n –dice Yumiro-

.- Y con respecto a lo de InuxKag…pues sips es InuxKag aunque eso no se dará hasta unos capis mas adelante n.n

.- Arigato por tu review! nOn –dicen las dos-

_**XicaAnimeHigurashi:**_

.- Konichiwa! nOn –saludan las dos-

.- Es bueno saber que te gustó el fic n-n –dice Kaissa-

.- Si así es nOn…y bueno con respecto a tu pregunta sips es Inux Kag pero como le dijimos a Naru-chii será en caps…bueno…mas adelante XD

.- Arigato x tu review! –dicen las dos-

**_Dragontribeleader925_**

.- Konichiwa! –dicen las dos-

.- Nos agrada saber que te esté gustando el fic nOn –dice Yumiro-

.- Esperamos que los siguientes tb te gusten nOn

.- Arigato por tu review!

Disclaimer: Inu y Co no nos pertenecen, si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomamos para este fic y su entretención.

AkeruFujimi:

.-Konichiwa! nOn –dicen las dos-

.- Sis! nOn, arigato por leer el fic XD –dice Kaissa- por cierto bueno esto si tiene un rumbo "interesante"

.- Y se va poniendo muy complejo XDD

.- Si! XD pero ia nu mas adelantos…esperamos que te siga gustando amiga nOn

.- Grax x tu review!

_**Capítulo 2  
"Asesinatos y recuerdos"**_

.- Sesshomaru-Sama donde estará...-decía una joven de cabellos azabaches, sentada en un amplio sillón de terciopelo.

Su corto cabello caía en el triste rostro de la joven mujer, la gran ventana que ese salón poseía había sido abierta por ella y la fría brisa nocturna entraba disimuladamente para mecer sus cabellos y tocar su blanca y suave piel.

A pesar de que la luna estaba frente a ella hermosa y plateada junto a las estrellas alumbrando la tierra que era cubierta por el manto negro de la noche la muchacha no se daba cuenta pues su mente vagaba en otro lugar, o mejor dicho pensaba en otra persona.

Un hombre alto de largos cabellos y ojos dorados, desde que lo había conocido jamás pudo dejar de pensar en él aunque sabía que sus posibilidades con él no se limitaban mas allá de los negocios de su padre.

Un suspiro de nostalgia salió de sus rozados labios y un golpe en la puerta le quitó al hombre de sus sueños de su vista, se levantó tranquilamente o con la voz llena de ternura que le caracterizaba dijo que pasaran.

.- Está lista la cena señorita Rin - exclamó una anciana que quería a aquella joven como si fuese su hija-

.- Cenarán conmigo, vaya...ya voy Nane-sama -la chica esbozó una sonrisa a la mujer quien salió y tras mirar las cenizas donde había visto a su amado salió calmadamente del lugar con ligeros y finos pasos.

En otra gran mansión una mujer de largos y negros cabellos caminaba hacia su pareja, vestía un vestido negro apegado a su cuerpo que le realzaba la belleza que ya poseía, pero a él nada le causó, desde que supo la verdad le tenía asco y no amor a aquella mujer.

.- Perdona la visita tan repentina, es que moría de ganas por verte -la joven tomó en sus manos el rostro de aquel hombre y lo besó sin embargo este no le respondió a lo cual ella se alejó un poco- pasa algo amor?

.- Ie, solo estoy cansado - diciendo esto volvió a tomar asiento y su copa fue alzaba entre sus manos-

.- No quieres que te acompañe? - preguntó la joven con cierta coquetería característica de ella-

.- Ie, quiero estar solo -frías palabras que a la mujer la hirieron, se puso delante de él y lo miró directamente a sus dorados ojos.

.- Sesshoumaru que es lo que pasa por que hoy estás tan mezquino conmigo?

.- Que no entiendes solo estoy cansado! Déjame en paz -esta ves su tono de voz se alzó a una pocas veces oídas en él.

Normalmente mantenía un volumen de voz parejo y sin algún sentimiento, era difícil saber lo que pensaba y tampoco se entendía por las palabras, ese hombre era un rico misterioso que tras perder a su padre heredó su fortuna.

.- No comprendo a que se debe tu mal humor hoy pero recuerda que nos casamos muy pronto!

.- Solo porque mi padre así lo quizá antes de su muerte hace unos años...por nada mas - se había cansado, tenerla que soportar ya era demasiado desagradable, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta pero la chica lo tomó reteniéndolo en la sala antes de que pudiese salir a algún lugar, aunque...no contó con que el de manera brusca soltara su mano de entre las de ella y antes de salir le dijera duras palabras.

.- Vete de mi casa Kikio - cerró fuertemente la puerta y caminando lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, único lugar en el cual podía encontrar a la soledad para que respondiera a tantas preguntas que su mente hacía en aquel instante, la única que lo apoyaba en sus momentos de tristeza, la única que podía comprenderlo...

.-A que se debe tu agradable presencia Koga?-Dijo el platinado con un dejo de sarcasmo

.-A enmendarte tu siguiente trabajo "Perrito"-Dijo en tono burlesco

.-Quien te dijo eso?-Dijo el platinado muy enojado y apunto de lanzar su cuchillo aun con sangre que no podía quitar desde tiempo al joven que tenia enfrente

.-Lo escuche en las noticias jajaja -dijo riéndose a carcajadas-

.- Quieres que te diga donde pienso clavarte esto? -Dijo refiriéndose al cuchillo

.- No me digas que piensas gastar el filo del cuchillo de tu padre con mi sangre?-Dijo Kouga con un poco de temor

.- No seas tonto! este es el cuchillo que e heredado y lo uso para ocasiones personales!..quieres que lo utilice en ti? no lo e usado aun así que me servirías como estreno -dijo en platinado sacando un cuchillo que al parecer era muy viejo y sin mucho filo de su funda que estaba ubicada en su cuello.

El joven de verdes ojos puso sus manos abiertas delante de él mientras InuYasha se le acercaba peligrosamente el cuchillo.

Cuando se cortó el camino el joven de dorados ojos quedó apuntando su cuchillo al cuello de Kouga a lo cual este solo lo miraba y observaba como la luna le daba brillo a tan pobre y vieja arma.

.- Que?...me creías que te iba a asesinar? ja! no gastaría tan preciado tesoro en un tipo como tú -exclamó con sarcasmo el chico quien quitó el cuchillo del cuello de Kouga y lo guardó en una funda nuevamente cerca de su cuello en donde siempre lo llevaba-

.- Baka como me haces eso! -le gritó en forma de respuesta por el susto pasado, esta era otra de sus tantas peleas diarias que la paredes de esa oficina escuchaban.

Mientras Inu Yasha reía, lo cual era pocas veces visto, su compañero cambió a una expresión seria y con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos que al joven de plateados cabellos no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

.- Que te pasa porque tanta seriedad -murmuró-

.- Inu Yasha quizá esta sea la peor misión que te va a poder tocar... -susurró el chico de coleta-

.- Mm? a que te refieres, para mi matar es como un simple juego nada mas, que tan mala puede ser esta misión?

.- Esque no te la manda Naraku principalmente si no...una persona que tu conoces muy bien

.- Uff...-Susurro una joven de cabello Rojizo soltando un par de binoculares y cerrando las persianas de una cortina- creí que Inuyasha nos había descubierto...

.- No te preocupes Ayame...-Murmuro un joven de cabellos negros acercándose a la chica- El no sabe nada..recuerda de que cuando se trate de acercar a la hija del jefe ya estará pudriéndose en su tumba o...

.- En la cárcel-La chica finalizo la oración cortantemente sin preocupación alguna-

.- Si...en lo la cárcel - el chico sonrió y los dos dando media vuelta confiados salieron del lugar de donde espiaban-

Mientras en la mente de Inu Yasha pasaba la frase dicha por el chico "Una persona que tu conoces muy bien", la imagen de una niña jugando se apareció frente a él pero movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarla, era imposible que ella le mandara a matar a alguien...

La sola idea de que ella pudiera ser le destrozó el alma y ya que vio que el joven no respondería a sus preguntas fue directamente al despacho de Naraku aunque sabía que jamás debía hacer eso.

Sin tocar lo encontró mirando por la ventana, botando humo por su boca, estaba fumando, no se dio vuelta ante el ruido solo giró sus ojos y luego volvió a fijarlos en el lugar anterior.

.- Que nunca te enseñaron a tocar? - murmuró con una voz tan fría como el propio hielo-

.- Necesito saber mi próxima misión -intentó apurar las cosas, necesitaba saber a que se había referido Kouga-

.- Porqué tan impaciente Inu Yasha, hace poco mataste una mujer ya tan rápido quieres otra? - Otra, eso significaba que a la que debía matar era otra mujer, suspiró algo aliviado cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el hombre de rojos ojos quien en realidad no le prestó mayor importancia.

.- Espera hasta mañana en la noche, ahí te lo diré - terminó hundiendo el cigarro en su cenicero como tantos otros mientras expulsaba la última bocanada de humo por sus labios.

El joven pocas veces había visto su rostro y en realidad le daba miedo hacerlo, tenía la cara del mismísimo demonio y sus ojos no podían reflejar algo mas que odio y sed de sangre, utilizaba a las mujeres y si se le pegaban mucho las mandaba a matar, así Inu Yasha acabó con muchas de ellas que por amar a aquel hombre que les ofrecía noches de placer y una gran fortuna terminaron con su vida antes de lo previsto.

Intentó objetar pero los ojos de su jefe le reiteraron que en cualquier momento el asesino sería el amo de aquellos dos ojos rojos y el muerto él mismo, así que por precaución solo se dignó a bajar un poco su cabeza en forma de reverencia y a salir con un gran odio contra el tipo de la oficina a la que había entrado sin permiso alguno irrumpiendo en la tranquilidad que Naraku poseía siempre que el entraba, ningún ruido mas que el de la respiración de él mismo y quizá en ocasiones el de la ceniza cayendo al piso...

.- Kikio Kusanagi...-exlcamó abriendo el archivo que hacía poco le había hecho ver a Kouga- tu serás la siguiente y el dinero que recibiré por ti me servirá para otra mujer - lo cerró rápidamente tras ver que la cantidad no estaba escrita si no mas bien una nota que decía "la cantidad la acordaremos cuando me vengas a ver..." - la acordaremos cuando vaya a tu mansión eh?...se nota que eres un gran negociador...Sesshoumaru -prendió otro cigarro y se hundió en la silla que poseía delante de un gran escritorio lleno de carpetas con archivos-

.- InuYasha-Suspiraba una chica de cabellos azabaches mirando un pequeño collar con una piedra de color ámbar- me recuerda a tus ojos...-dijo con un dejo de tristeza y de melancolía- Por que tuviste que morir?...Por que InuYasha?-Dijo ella apretando el collar con mas fuerza- Por que no me dijiste que estabas enfermo?..por que me tuve que enterar...cuando iba a ser la primera vez que oiríamos nuestras voces desde hace 10 años?...-Dijo ella recordando la llamada que llenaba su mente de tristeza

_**Flash Back: **_

.- Hola se Encuentra Inuyasha Kaishio?-dijo Kagome con un gran entusiasmo y felicidad en su voz

.- lo siento Niña pero el a muerto hace 2 meses...murió con una rara enfermedad lo siento...-Dijo un hombre del otro lado del teléfono con una voz de melancolía

.- Pero...pero...como cuando?- dijo ella sin poder reconocer lo que le decía esa persona del otro lado del teléfono

.- Te e dicho lo que me han informado lo siento..-Dijo el hombre colgando el teléfono

.- Pero...InuYasha? como es que...-Dijo entre soslayos soltando el teléfono para que cayera en el suelo rompiéndose en muchos pedazos

El teléfono no fue colgado esa noche y la joven solo lloró...

**_-Fin Flash back_**-

Unas lágrimas rodaban traviesas por sus tersas mejillas, sin que ella se diera cuenta el recuerdo de aquel día produjo una enorme tristeza en su interior y esa agua salina no se hizo esperar para que demostrara la tristeza que sentía en el momento. Se limpió suavemente con la manga de su chaqueta y luego volvió a mirar el collar que jugaba en su mano desde hace un rato ya. Lo había mantenido guardado como el más preciado tesoro, ahora era la mas profunda melancolía.

Se encontraba en el balcón de su departamento, su padre había muerto hace unos años y no quiso seguir viviendo en su hogar, necesitaba independizarse y valerse por sí misma, demostrarse que era una mujer fuerte que podía contra cualquier adversidad...aunque por momentos así un collar la desbaratara por completo.

Giró su rostro hacia atrás y logró ver que sus luces estaban apagadas, pero que había comida en la mesa, no quería, no tenía apetito, volvió a concentrar su mirada en la ciudad que se encontraba bajo ella, estaba en el piso mas alto de aquel edificio y todo se veía llenos de luces.

Intentó imaginar cuanta gente vivía allí, con diferentes historias, y que quizá en alguna parte se cometía un crimen en ese instante, o se casaba una feliz pareja, esbozando una sonrisa que contrastaban con sus chocolates ojos guardó el collar en su bolsillo, se estiró y tras mirar el cielo entró al que era su hogar.

Se sentó tranquilamente en la silla y tomando el tenedor comenzó a jugar con la comida, la revolvía, la sacaba y la volvía a juntar en un ciclo interminable mientras el reloj con su sereno y repetitivo sonido le comenzaba a anunciar que otra hora más del día había pasado sin mas cambios que las lágrimas derramadas hace unos minutos atrás. Una carta se ponía como parte final de aquel cuadro de arte, la tomó y descubrió una letra algo infantil, la tomó entre sus manos dejando de lado su juego recién inventado y la abrió.

El papel estaba medio amarillo por el tiempo pero aún podían leerle las letras de la última carta que Inu Yasha pudo escribirle, la acarició con delicadeza intento buscar en ella al chico tan preciado que fue, o mejor dicho seguía siendo para ella.

.- Me pregunto...como estarías si estuvieses con vida...- suspiró melancólicamente y la metió nuevamente en el sobre después de leerla, la puso en una caja de madera y sobre ella el collar, la cerró y puso su llave otra ves en el collar que siempre llevaba con ella para jamás perder.

Llevó el plato a la cocina tal y como estaba y se estiró...ahora se sentía algo cansada por el día agitado que tuvo, la rutina comenzaba a hacer efecto en su cuerpo y tras darse una ducha de agua caliente por una hora durmió plácidamente con una expresión de infinita tristeza.

.- Uff...Por que no recibo mas cartas de ella?-se preguntaba un joven de patinados cabellos- Tal vez si...la llamase?..no creo que sea lo correcto ya que...-decía el joven con un dejo de tristeza - la ultima vez que acordamos hacerlo estuve esperando tres horas junto a un teléfono sin respuesta alguna...acaso? se a olvidado de mi? acaso...se abra casado con uno de los tantos prometidos que su padre le había impuesto? o acaso ya no me ama...-dijo esto ultimo con un gran tristeza, aguantaba..con esa dura carcaza la cual era característica de el no desbordar ni una sola lagrima-Hace años que no lloro...dicen que llorar limpia el alma...pero para mi eso no es cierto...

.- InuYasha!-grito un joven de cabellos azabaches interrumpiendo el ambiente y serenidad de la habitación del joven platinado

.- Que quieres Miroku?-Dijo con un dejo de furia, aun recordando lo ocurrido la mañana de este día

.- No querías que Sango te quitara la bala?-dijo Miroku con un dejo de temor al notar la mirada de su amigo la cual no le inspiraba confianza

.-Yo me las quite..no aguantaba ver mi perfecto cuerpo con esas malditas cosas-dijo levantando su tono de voz al recordar por que estaba su mejor amigo en su habitación- Apropósito quien te dio la llave?

.- e...mejor me voy-Dijo casi huyendo del lugar. Al salir de la habitación suspirando por haber salido con vida una mujer chocó con él, la tomó por los brazos antes de que pudiera caer y se dio cuenta entonces de quien se trataba.

.- Pasa algo Miroku?...te ves asustado -dijo soltándose delicadamente del agarre-

.- Es...Inu yasha...me miró como si fuera a matarme T--T

.- Para que entras en su habitación ya sabes que le molesta u-uU...

.- Pero a ti no te molesta q entre a tu cuarto ne? n¬n -exclamó con lujuria al tiempo que una mano iba a un lugar que a él le encantaba-

.- Hentai! -una mano quedó marcada profundamente en la cara del sujeto de azules ojos mientras la muchacha caminaba completamente furiosa y sonrojada- y no me vuelvas a hablar! -le gritó para entrar a su cuarto-

.- Ya todos quieren matarme T---T

.- Miroku

Esa profunda y terrorífica voz era totalmente conocida para él, se dio vuelta rápidamente y tras hacer una breve reverencia esperó hasta que él le diera la orden de levantarse.

.- Desea algo Naraku-sama? -preguntó con un tono de voz calmo-

.- Necesito que me lleves donde Sesshoumaru...-dijo en tono de orden –

.- Donde...Sesshoumaru-sama el gran negociante? -preguntó incrédulo-

.- Si

Miroku asintió y Naraku caminó encendiendo otro de sus tantos cigarros diarios, con pasos torpes y la mirada perdida el joven de azules ojos fue tras él, si no se equivocaba alguna vez escuchó que ese hombre de grandes negocios tenía por hermano al asesino que el conocía por nombre de InuYasha, que relación podría tener con Naraku, eso se veía muy sospechoso.

Las palabras dichas por el amo del lugar no pasaron desapercibidas por InuYasha, estaba hablando de su hermano, e iría a verlo...para qué, que podía tramar un tipo como Naraku con él? acaso lo asesinaría, no...eso no era posible, de seguro eran negocios.

El hacia tiempo que no lo veia, y poco le importaba en realidad se enteraba por él de la misma manera que su hermano mayor, solo cuando lo veía por la televisión rodeado de periodistas, el de seguro sabía de él solo cuando un asesinato se producía y el conocía la persona que había cometido tal acto.

Se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación y notó como el auto de Naraku, conducido por Miroku desaparecía por el camino mas allá de las puertas de la mansión que el solo traspasaba para cumplir una orden de asesinato.

.- Bueno aquí termina el segundo capi –dice Kaissa-

.- Desean saber que pasará en el próx cap?

.- Un adelanto Yumiro? n-n

.- Okis nOn

.- Pues, la chica que en este cap pensó en el guapo joven se encontrará con él pero éste recibirá la inesperada visita del sujeto que mandará a matar a su novia, recuerdos, tratos….y mucho mas nOn

.- Estaremos esperando su review para saber si les gustó el capi y esperamos verlos en el próximo nOn

.- Matta ne! Y arigato por su apoyo nOn


	3. Capitulo 3

.- Konichiwa! nOn –saludan las dos-

.-Sentimos la inmensa tardanza U- se disculpan- No podremos contestar sus RR pero lo aremos en el proximo capitulo Muchisimas gracias por todos los que dejaron RR y los que planean hacerlo para que este "hermoso" fic continue

_**Advertencia:**_ Este capitulo tiene bastante drama y lenguaje un poco fuerte no es recomendable para personas sensibles U_**  
**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**"Por que te as ido?" **_

Una negra limosina avanzaba por entre la ciudad, ruidosas calles, gente corriendo o caminando, comprando, comiendo, peleando y las bocinas de los autos dentro del tráfico que se producía a esas horas cuando todos salían del trabajo mientras el sol decaía por su cansancio para que la luna le reemplazara. Haci era la ciudad todos los dias hacia era la ciudad que llamaba hogar, Yokohama

Una joven iba dentro de él, nerviosa, movía sus manos sin tener un porqué exacto más que la propia desesperación que le causaba el saber que pasaría, y esque no siempre salía de su hogar para encontrarse con uno de los socios de su padre, esta era la primera vez.

Sus ojos veían por el vidrio oscuro que se utilizaba para su protección y pudo distinguir que ahora se encontraba en un lugar mas pacífico en donde habían grandes árboles llenos de flores pues comenzaba la primavera, Cayes totalmente limpias y grandes casas que en realidad...se veían mejor para llamarlas mansiones.

Es...es por aquí...a la derecha - murmuró nerviosa la chica a su chofer-

Se siente bien señorita? -preguntó-

Perfec...tamente -sonrió cálidamente lo cual tranquilizó a su chofer.

Llegaron frente a una gran reja dorada que escondía tras sus hierros una gran mansión y al hombre de sus sueños.

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba muy cerca del auto y preguntaba quienes eran, el chofer respondió y las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar la bella limosina.

Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca y esque hasta ahora no sabía que diablos iba a decirle cuando lo tuviera en frente, no tenía excusas, no tenía razones, solo una: que lo amaba y necesitaba verlo.

El auto se detuvo frente a la puerta y una chica de rojos ojos salió a recibirla, el chofer abrió la puerta y vestida con un elegante vestido salió del lugar.

Buenos tardes Rin-sama -hizo una pequeña reverencia la mujer-

Buenas tardes Kagura ...

Rin-chan! -gritó una pequeña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras iba a abrazar a la joven -

Kanna-chan que gusto verte n--n -contestó-

Kanna no molestes a Rin-sama... -le pidió su madre a lo que Rin movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-

Ie, no te preocupes no me molesta n--n

Rin? - preguntó una voz varonil tras ella, supo de inmediato quien era pero no se atrevió a darse la vuelta, sus mejillas ardieron y comprendió que el sonrojo había subido a sus mejillas sin siquiera pedir permiso.

Se..Sesshoumaru-sama buenas tardes

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar mientras giraba su cuerpo para verlo directamente, se veía muy apuesto con aquella ropa y pudo notar la cara de sorpresa que este tenía, ahora que le diría?.

Le sorprendió la llegada de la joven mujer pero tenía que reconocer que después de la visita de su prometida esta le era como encontrarse en el cielo.

Pasa por favor Rin...- pidió el hombre quien caminaba delante de ella.

Asintiendo con su cabeza fue junto a él dejando a los demás sorprendidos por el tono que él había utilizado con ella, no era muy común que fuese así, sin embargo prefirieron no tomarle demasiada importancia al asunto.

La hizo pasar a un salón que se encontraba a oscuras pues las cortinas estaban cerradas, ella se acercó y las abrió lentamente, también abrió las ventanas y entró una brisa que meció sus cabellos hacia atrás dejando su rostro para acariciarlo con total plenitud, Sesshoumaru por unos momentos la observó y quedó alucinado con la belleza que presentaba esa mujer. Sessshomaru-Sama siento mi repentina aparición pero necesitaba...-dijo la de los cabellos azabaches con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

No importa Rin, Sabes muy bien que tu presencia no me molesta en lo mas mínimo..-Dijo con un tono de voz que raramente utilizaba que logro un aumento en el color de las mejillas de Rin, así mismo se acerco un poco a ella que estaba sentada en una silla cerca del escritorio de Sesshomaru

Lo siento Sesshomaru-Sama yo se que esta muy ocupado y no tiene tiempo...-Dijo con un dejo de tristeza-aparte yo se que su boda se aproxima y no quisiera estorbarle-dijo esto ultimo con un poco de melancolía

No importa Rin sabes que no es necesario que hables así, sabes muy bien que no eres ninguna molestia para mi-

no diga eso Sesshomaru-Sama yo se que su prometida no le gusta verme por aquí-Dijo parándose de la silla y parándose enfrente de Sesshomaru-yo solo vine para decirle Adiós...

A que te refieres?-Dijo Sesshomaru con un dejo de preocupación

yo se que usted se casara muy pronto...y yo...yo-dijo al mismo tiempo que una traviesa lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos-

yo e asumido que...que...usted no siente nada por mi...-dijo bajando su cabeza mientras unas lagrimas caían al suelo como finos cristales que salían traviesamente de los ojos de ella

Rin no digas eso...-Dijo tomando con mano el mentón de la chica-sabes que yo...

Un golpe en la puerta los saco de su conversación

Pase...-Dijo Sesshomaru resignado

Hola Sesshomaru...Hola Rin-Sama es un placer-Dijo tomando la mano de la chica para besarla para luego levantarse y mirar el rostro de la chica-Acaso Sesshomaru le a echo algo? si así es yo mismo me encargare de hacerle pagar-dijo con gesto de burla hacia Sesshomaru

En eso Sesshomaru le lanzo una mirada fulminante ante tal comentario

No se preocupe Naraku-Sama estoy bien no me a pasado nada-Dijo regalándole una sonrisa-Disculpen me retiro...-Dijo mientras se iba elegantemente de la habitación

El hombre de dorados ojos vio como la oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos se alejaba nuevamente por completo ante la abrupta intromisión de aquel sujeto que había contratado.

Las palabras dichas por aquel tipo tampoco fueron de su agrado en lo más mínimo, así que tomó su expresión fría y se sentó tranquilamente tras su asiento estirando su mano invitando a Naraku a sentarse en uno de los elegantes sillones que poseía aquella habitación.

No esperaba tu visita tan repentina Naraku - exclamó con algo de desprecio hacia el hombre que se encontraba junto a él-

Esque hay cosas que debemos acordar...puedo fumar ne?

Hai

Encendió otro de sus cigarrillos y se lo llevó a sus labios para prenderlo, luego de hacerlo exhaló algo de humo y luego sus rojos ojos se posaron sobre Sesshoumaru quien tenía una expresión de sincera molestia, comprendió que fue por lo dicho a la joven pero solo se limitó a sonreír lo cual molestó más al hombre de largos y plateados cabellos.

La ventana seguía abierta así que la brisa que entraba por momentos jugaba con aquella escena en la cual se hablaría sobre una mujer en especial: la prometida de Sesshoumaru.

Bueno...cual es el monto por matar a aquella mujer? -preguntó directamente sacando una risa llena de sarcasmo por parte del negociante-

Viniste solo por eso, veo que los rumores de ti son ciertos eres un completo ambicioso

Solo hago mi trabajo

Bromeó el hombre llevando el cigarro a sus labios y sus ojos hacia afuera, botó un poco de cenizas en un elegante cenicero de cristal lleno de adornos y volvió a la conversación.

Y bien? -inquirió nuevamente mientras veía que Sesshoumaru llenaba un cheque-

Que te parece ...

al parecer la odias mucho..-Dijo examinando el cheque

Y por que no abría de hacerlo después de lo que hizo-Dijo para sus adentros

_**Flash Back-**_

Otra fiesta, esta ves en casa de un senador muy importante, no tuvo mas opción que ir con su prometida y es que ni siquiera él la había elegido, quería dejarla pues su corazón estaba siendo ocupado mas bien por la hija de uno de sus principales socios.

Cuando la vio quiso ir a verla pero Kikio se lo impidió reteniéndolo del brazo trayéndolo a la realidad de que hablaba con unos sujetos de gran importancia para sus próximos negocios, pudo sentir la dulce mirada de la joven sobre él pero intentó no prestarle atención a aquel detalle.

Así que te quieres arriesgar mucho ne Sesshoumaru? - bromeó uno de los sujetos de gruesos bigotes-

Hai así es si esto sale bien mis inversiones solo seguirán en aumento -contestó el-

Y eso sería mas ayuda para nuestro

matrimonio verdad amor? -sonrió la mujer mientras

tomaba y se apoyaba en el brazo de quien sería su

esposo, sin embargo por momentos sus ojos se desviaron

y disculpándose de sentirse algo indispuesta salió del

lugar.

A Sesshoumaru no le importó que se fuera así podría

ir a ver a Rin, pero las cosas se complicaron cuando

pasaron 2 horas y ella no volvía.

para empeorar las cosas había tenido

que traer a su hermano para que no hubiera sospechas de

que rondara por la casa donde en algunos momentos,

inuyasha tendría que hacer otros de sus trabajos por encargo de Naraku el cual se encontraba presente entre toda la gente,al

pensar de que el tonto se había perdido por la gran

mansión decidió ir al buscarlo y tal vez en el camino

encontraría a Kikyo

Se excusó con la pequeña mujer y tras

besar delicadamente su mano salió tras la que sería su

mujer, buscó por toda la mansión pero no aparecía, le

pareció extraño y salió al jardín a ver si estaba

tomando algo de aire fresco, tampoco vio al patético

de su hermano...

Unas risas y murmullos lo sacaron de lugar, se

escuchaban cerca y le pareció curioso, pensó que eran

unos niños jugando a las

escondidas.

Al irse acercando al lugar pudo distinguir algo mas

que murmullos y risas, era el sonido de besos y

prefirió ser cauteloso, se apegó a la pared e intentó

mirar hacia el otro lado de la pared y sus ojos se

abrieron completamente ante la escena que se

encontraba presenciando.

Kikio se encontraba en el pasto semi-desnuda, su

hermano sobre ella de igual manera y la besaba

mientras sus manos se dedicaban

exclusivamente a acariciarla y sacarle suspiros, cerró

sus manos y frunció su ceño, sus ojos se llenaron de

odio y para cuando ella volvió junto a él a la fiesta,

la mente de Sesshoumaru ya había encontrado la mejor

manera de desquitarse.

**_Fin Flash back-_**

Kagome...-Suspiraba Inuyasha nuevamente

sumido en sus pensamientos los cuales eran invadidos

por la misma imagen una y otra vez...

**_Flash Back-_**

No puede ser..por que te vas..por que no puedes

quedarte a mi lado?-Se preguntaba una niña de

alrededor de 14 años, con algunas lagrimas traviesas

corriendo por su tersa piel-

No me iré para siempre...te prometo que nos

volveremos a ver Kagome...-Dijo un chico de la misma

edad mirando a los ojos de la chica la cual aun seguía

cabizbaja- Te e dicho que no llores...no me gusta

verte así-Dijo tomando la cara de la chica en sus

manos

Inuyasha...-Susurro cerrando los ojos como disfrutando el calor que le transmitían las manos de Inuyasha-

Kagome-Susurro el joven besándola

apasionadamente...-Recuerda que nunca nos separaremos-Pensó el joven

Pobre Inuyasha se lo ve muy decaído...-Dijo una chica de cabellos cafés, Tomando un sorbo de una taza de té

Si...si tratas de acercarte a el te ladra-Dijo Miroku recordando un golpe en su espalda- Por algo se especializa en asesinatos...

Uff...me gustaría saber por que esta de tan mal humor-

Lo único que le e escuchado decir es el nombre de una chica acompañado de suspiros- Dijo el chico bajando su cabeza para recoger algo del suelo, En ese movimiento un cuchillo paso por el lugar en donde antes estaba la cabeza de Miroku dejando un agujero en la pared- OOUU creo que no esta de muy buen humor-

OOU eso parece

Maldito de Miroku que sabe el! ¬¬-Decía Inuyasha Cerrando su puerta de un azote

Que le importa mi vida ya me tiene arto ¬¬-Dijo saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose a una de las tantas oficinas de la mansion-Iré donde Naraku para saber si tiene un trabajo para hoy

No es un Teléfono ese ruido? Oo-Dijo miroku con cierta Intriga

Si..por como suena debe ser el Móvil de Inuyasha-Dijo Sango parándose-Tal vez salió me fijare quien es-Dijo entrando a La habitación de Inuyasha

Efectivamente Inuyasha no esta-Dijo Miroku entrando también, Y buscando el teléfono-

Sera lo correcto atender?-Pregunto Sango

Supongo-Dijo atendiendo

Hola?-Pregunto Miroku

Hola, Se encuentra Inuyasha?-Pregunto una voz femenina desde el otro lado del telefono

Ie,Lo siento a salido-Contesto miroku intriagado

O..esta bien, Le puede decir que llamo Rin Hakuo? Que necesito hablar urgentemente con el-Pregunto Rin soltando un sosloyo

Claro le avisare-Contesto Miroku

Gracias-Dijo colgando el telefono

Madre...-Suspiro un joven platinado caminando hacia la oficina de su jefe-Por ti fue que estoy metido en esto...

**_Flash Back-_**

"Hacia unos dias que habian llegado desde Tokio, Su padre cada dia trabajaba asta tarde en su despacho lo que le impedia pasar tiempo alguno con sus hijo y asi mismo con su esposa, su hermano Sesshomaru ya no pasaba tiempo en la mansion desde la mudanza preferia salir, No le gustaba para nada el encierro, aunque cada Domingo al anochecer hiba a su casa a visitar a la que era su madrasta, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo en ese entonces Sesshomaru le habia tomado cierto cariño, Por eso los domingos la hiba a buscar a la mansion para llevarla a cenar, ya que mi padre llegaba borracho del trabajo y tal como savia Sesshomaru a la perfeccion solia ser muy violento cuando no estaba conciente de sus actos. Por supuesto que yo hiba tambien gracias a mi madre. Claro que Sesshomaru no le gustaba mucho la idea pero no comentaba demasiado, Pero un dia no fue asi.. Sesshomaru llego tarde cuando todo ya habia ocurrido..."

Como tarda Sesshomaru y no tarda en llegar InuTashio...-Dijo Izayoi moridiendose las uñas

Que te ocurre Madre?..acaso te preocupas por Sesshomaru?-Dijo un joven de unos 14 años de edad- No te preocupes el inutil ya llegara...

No es eso Inuyasha..Lo que pasa es que tu padre...-Dijo Izayoi caminado en circulos

No te preocupes Madre tu saves que yo te protejere de cualquier peligro!-Dijo Inuyasha orgullosamente

Inuyasha..gracias pero...-Izayoi fue interrumpida por un azote de una puerta- O no...a llegado

IZAYOI DONDE ESTAS!-gritaba InuTaishio a los cuatro vientos

O no..Inuyasha por favor escondete rapido!-Dijo Izayoi ahogando un grito

Pe..pero-Dijo Inuyasha dubitutando ante la situacion pero no pudo pensar ni un minuto mas ya que su madre lo metio rapidamente en un armario cerrando la puerta Pero...-Fue lo unico que logro decir Inuyasha ante la rapida accion de su madre

"Afuera de donde estaba Inuyasha se escuchaban los gritos de su padre haci su madre y la clara desesperacion de Izayoi de proteger la puerta detras de si en donde estaba Inuyasha escondido por ella"

DIME QUIEN ESTA ALLI MALDITA PERRA!-Grito Inutaishio tratando de quitar a Izayoi de la puerta

No hay nadie InuTaishio ya te lo e dicho!

"Inuyasha sintio un grito seguido de un golpe seco en el suelo, e Insultos de su padre, La primera reaccion de Inuyasha fue tomar un arma que estaba escondida en ese armario por emergencias, Salio del armario enfrentandolo con el arma enpuñada en su mano"

Ja! no tienes las agallas para hacerlo-Dijo InuTaishio burlonamente

"En ese momento Inuyasha poso su vista en el cuerpo inerte de su madre junto con un charco de sangre"

QUE AS ECHO MALDITO!-Grito Inuyasha sacando el seguro del arma

Lo que are con tigo ahora mismo-Dijo acercandose a su hijo

NO TE ATREVAS! ALEJATEEEE!-Dijo disparando el arma

Mal..dito...-Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de InuTaishio antes de caer inerte en el suelo

madre...padre...Lo siento...todo fue mi culpa...-Dijo cayendo al suelo sobre sus rodillas, Mientras Inuyasha estaba en el piso sumido en sus pensamientos alguien abrio la puerta de la casa

Siento llegar tarde Izayoi pero...-Dijo Sesshomaru respirando agitadamente- Inuyasha...tu as echo esto?-Dijo enfocando su mirada en su hermano, a lo cual no recibio respuesta alguna-CONTESTAME-Grito tomandole del cuello-Inuyasha solo lo miro y solto el arma..la cual cayo junto al cuerpo de su padre-Vamos aslo...-Dijo Inuyasha con la vista nublada y sin sentimiento alguno-Matame...no tengo a nadie...-Dijo Inuyasha mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla-

"Al instante Sesshomaru lo solto"

Vete de aqui...Musito furioso Sesshomaru, a lo cual Inuyasha obedecio cabisbajo caminado hacia la puerta- Y NO VUELVAS!

Bueno e aqui el tercer capi- Dice Kaissa

aqui tienen como murio Inutaishio e Izayoi- Interrumpe Yumiro

este fue un capitulo muy dramatico lo sentimos por las personas que sean muy sensibles ante el drama pero bueno lo emos advertido U- Se disculpa Kaissa

Dejenos RR Onegai y prometemos no tardar tanto U

Matta ne! Y arigato por su apoyo nOn


End file.
